


enchanting

by tnmko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/F, Fluff, Magic, yumeno is an actual mage/witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnmko/pseuds/tnmko
Summary: Tenko is too trusting. She considers it a good quality.(ndrv3 xmas in july gift for @someyaryouta on tumblr)





	enchanting

Tenko sighs as she looks down to her phone screen, a bored expression on her face. The only sound in the room is a soft _tap, tap, tap_ on her phone screen and a slow idol song the she hasn’t bothered to memorize yet.

Her rhythm fumbles a bit when she hears an odd sound coming from above.

She doesn’t have much time to react or pause the game when a small form crashes through her roof, landing on her bed. Wood and debris fly everywhere, and it’s so loud that Tenko almost doesn’t hear her own screaming as she jumps up into an instinctive fighting stance.

She glances back at her phone and inwardly cringes when a brightly-colored ‘LIVESHOW FAILED’ pops up on the screen (but that’s probably not the best thing to be worrying about right now, anyways.)

 

A wave of relief washes over the tense girl as she realizes the person groaning in pain on her bed isn’t a disgusting boy. As a matter a fact, despite her twisted expression, the girl is _very cute_ \- Tenko would be blushing furiously in any other situation.

 

Upon further observation, the girl’s legs are covered in scratches - probably due to the fact that she just _fell through a roof_. Tenko rushes to her side, “A-are you okay!? What happened?”

She doesn’t mind that there is some blood on her bed now, a girl’s health is much more important.

 “Nyaa… fell ‘sleep on my broom,” the red-haired girl’s voice is soft and raspy. Tenko is surprised at how calm the girl is (has this happened to her before? Falling through a roof isn’t a normal thing!)

She doesn’t quite know what to think about that explanation, but decides to grab some bandages rather than question her. “Can Tenko help wrap up these cuts? They don’t look so good,” Tenko stops her hand before grabbing one of the cut up legs, asking permission.

“Ugh… Yeah, thanks.”

She immediately gets to work, trying to keep a nagging feeling of worry from distracting her.

 

“All done!”

“I ‘preciate it. Gotta get more MP before I can heal, though…” the short girl stares at her expectantly.

“Um, do you need to rest? You can sleep in Tenko’s bed if you want!” The girl immediately closes her eyes, not bothering to move to a more comfortable position. Tenko hesitantly picks her up, and sets her back down properly. The way she curls up into the blanket is kind of endearing, but Tenko reminds herself that she doesn’t know anything about this girl. At least she seems harmless enough.

There’s also the giant hole in the roof.

Tenko twiddles her fingers nervously and paces around the room. She is exceptional at neo aikido, but is that useful in this situation? Not really.

 

She glances at her abandoned phone.

 

**Chabashira Tenko** : akamatsu-san!!!!

 

**Akamatsu Kaede** : Hii, whats up?

 

**Chabashira Tenko** : can you come over?? Tenko needs help

 

**Akamatsu Kaede** : Aah i’m sorry… I’m with Iruma-san rn

 

**Akamatsu Kaede** : Can she come too? If you are in desperate need

 

**Chabashira Tenko** : of course! Tenko really appreciates it!

Tenko immediately regrets bothering her friends, but there aren’t any other options.

 

“Got some MP back.”

Tenko spins around to find the girl sitting up.

The girl moves her hand around for a second, and suddenly an unsettling light fills the room for just the blink of an eye and the roof is fixed and her scratches are gone and Tenko has _no idea_ what's going on.

Tenko’s eyes widen.

“U-um, what just happened…?”

“Oh, yeah. Yer probably confused…” the other girl trails off, as if she’s not sure what to say.

“...’m a mage.”

The last hour has been hard to comprehend. Nonetheless, she nods, and asks what the girl’s name is.

“Yumeno Himiko.”

 

“Okay, Yumeno-san, do y-” Tenko stops talking when she realizes _Himiko_ is asleep. Again. (well, she would assume everything that’s happened today is pretty tiring, so she doesn’t mind.)

 

-

 

“Through the fuckin’ _roof_ ,” Miu is hunched over cackling, “I call bullshit. She would be dead as a doornail.”

“That’s why Tenko is concerned!”

Kaede smiles apologetically, “Um, how would the roof be perfectly fine then? And wouldn’t she have some injuries?” Tenko refuses to look them in the eye, slowly realizing just how embarrassing she sounds. “She just.. Moved her hand? And everything was fine?”

 

Miu gives her a look. Tenko wants to give _herself_ a look.

 

“Couldn’t she be dangerous? Maybe we should call for help,” Kaede furrows her brows.

“Well, she fixed Tenko’s roof! And! She’s not a _men_ ace-” 

Tenko stops talking when a red-haired girl peers over the edge of the wall. “Nyah… Who are you…”

Himiko’s gaze seems to soften just a bit when she recognizes Tenko. “Oh! Yumeno-san is awake,” Tenko claps her hands together. “These are Tenko’s friends! Iruma-san and Akamatsu-san.”

Miu scowls with a ‘don’t call me your friend, I’m only here because my girlfriend made me’ look on her face. “So… What’s her fuckin’ deal?”

“‘m a mage,” Himiko says for the second time today, her tired expression not faltering. Miu snickers.

 

“...”

 

Kaede hesitantly breaks the silence. “So… You do magic tricks? Like a magician?”

“No, fool, I do _real_ magic. Serious stuff…”

“Wow! Tenko thinks that is amazing! Show Tenko some of your magic!”

“Eeh.. ‘m low on MP. Healing’s alotta work, y’know.”

Miu rolls her eyes, arms firmly planted on her hips, “You’re shittin’ me right now! That’s so fuckin’ stupid, flat tits.” Himiko sighs, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “Whatever… Didn’t expect some clod to understand, anyways...”

“C-clod?!” Miu’s confident persona vanishes as she starts trembling. Kaede grabs her (sweaty) hand.

 

Himiko turns back to Tenko, who is already making tea. “Yumeno-san, do you like tea? If not, Tenko can find something else for y-”

“Chabashira-san, don’t you think you should be a bit more... Cautious?” Kaede’s voice is low as she leans towards Tenko. Tenko frowns for a moment.

 

“Hmm, Yumeno-san. Where do you live?” Perhaps breaking the ice could determine if she is trustworthy (probably not, but Tenko manages to convince herself that all girls are good.)

“Live in an apartment half an hour from here… Was flying around on my broom way up high, but I fell asleep then I fell again but through your roof… Luckily I have healing abilities.”

“Tenko understands...!” (Tenko doesn’t understand.)

 

Kaede folds her hands together, biting the inside of her cheek. “Well! Iruma-san and I should go now.”

The girls say their goodbyes, Miu muttering various versions of ‘waste of my fuckin time.’

 

In the same moment that Kaede closes the front, Himiko snaps her fingers as the barrette in her hair begins to glow. Tenko rubs her eyes and considers pinching herself to make sure she isn’t dreaming as an object suddenly fades into existence. The aikido master blinks, speechless. A dusty, frayed broom hovers over the ground next to Himiko.

“Uhh… I’m off, then.” Himiko pulls at her sleeves, eyes not meeting Tenko’s.

“NO! Tenko means, um, Yumeno-san can stay for a bit. If you want.”

_Smooth_ , Tenko.

“Why, do ya need something? ‘Cause I can stay, I guess. But don’t try to kill me, or anything. I’ll hex you.”

“Tenko would never do something so terrible! She just wants to see some more amazing magic!” Tenko shakes her head, blood boiling at the thought of someone hurting a nice girl like Himiko. Said mage just nods slowly, a small tentative smile on her face; She seems to be more interested at the thought of showing off her magic rather that going straight home. “Well, I _guess_ I can show you. Ya seem to be worthy of it,” she says, trying to ignore the eager, bubbly feeling in her stomach.

 

-

 

“A-are you s-sure this is, uh, safe, Yumeno-san?” Tenko says, her voice cracking at the end of the sentence. She grasps onto the soft fabric of Himiko’s shirt for dear life, feet dangling below her.

After a long day of magic and room temperature tea, Himiko decided to bust out her trusty broom and go flying with Tenko (who never would have thought that sentence would apply to a situation in her life.)

“Yup, we’re all good. Just don’t, y’know, fall off or something... Like I did.” Himiko pouts a bit, inwardly cringing at earlier events. “If you think it’ll be okay, Tenko puts her full trust in you!” The aikido master forces herself to stop shaking to prove her point.

She spoke too soon.

In a heartbeat, they are over a 100 feet above the house (at least that’s Tenko’s guess, she isn’t sure how big 100 $5 foot longs would be.)

Before Tenko can even finish her squeal, Himiko mumbles _gotta blast_ and they start soaring like one of those toy rockets that Kaito has. She doesn’t even process that her arms are very tightly clamped around the smaller girl’s waist.

 

-

 

When Himiko slows down a little, Tenko realizes that a big, goofy grin is planted on her face. She thinks it’s safe to assume the same for Himiko.

Tenko looks up at the sky and suddenly it feels like time has stopped entirely because _God the night sky is pretty_ and so is Himiko’s red hair under the soft moonlight. “W-wow, Tenko has never seen the sky this way before! It’s so pretty, just like Yumeno-san!”

“Hehe… ’m used to the night sky, but I’ve never taken someone up here with me,” a smile is evident in Himiko’s voice.

The broom wobbles when the mage takes her hands off of it.

 

She grasps Tenko’s arms for just a moment and snuggles into the backwards ( _safety precaution_ ) hug.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sm for reading! I know I said I would be uploading frequently but Whats Motivation,,,
> 
> anyways comments/tips + kudos are greatly appreciated! :3cc


End file.
